jet wing (my version)
by niamhmc8
Summary: my version of jet wing. when adam makes fun of chase. Chase decides to go to douglas forever. Will he ever return?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so this is my first REAL fanficiton I am making. Please review and tell me if I should keep going. I do not own lab rats. **

**P.s this is based from in the episode Jet wing (I haven't seen it but I watched a clip of it!) where Adam makes fun of Chase.**

Mr Davenport was talking to us in the kitchen about our bionics glitching without are capsules and how we needed to not use our bionics until he finds a way to rebuild the lab.

Oh sorry how rude am I. I'm Chase Davenport. I live in a mansion in Mission creek. My sister is Bree and my brother is Adam and step brother Leo.

Adam then says that he has a haircut and doesn't want to look like a train wreck. I hate him always making fun of me! I give out to him and then he says something that really hurts my feeling "how long do I have….." that really upset me I try hold it in but then he punches me. I feel horrible now so I push him of the chair. I then run out the door holding back my tears until I'm outside.

Thing reason why I'm upset is because I don't think I _will _be around for long. I was asleep on the couch last night when Douglas came to the house. Everyone else was fast asleep upstairs and with my bionic hearing I heard him enter.

I was nervous because I was on my own but I did NOT want to wake the others or then Adam will have MORE to make fun of me about because I'm a _wimp, loser, baby, girl_ I just can't take it anymore!

Before I can even react to Douglas he has me in a head lock. I begged him to let me go and I promised him if he gives me a week I will come to him and I can't tell the others. He agreed and left.

Suddenly a helicopter appears out of nowhere. "Chase come on!" Douglas shouts from above. "It hasn't been a week!" he calls back. "Now!" Douglas shouts ten times louder than before. Chase looks back at him once called home. He thinks of all the things he will miss. His family. But still he climbs aboard.

"Hello son" Douglas says. His grin on his face shows that his is really happy Donald didn't see him leave.

**Please review 6 reviews and ill post next chapter and any ideas on what I should do!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys thanks for the reviews! And especially AngelGoneDevil69 I will definitely use your ideas! If anyone has ways to fix up parts of this story or ANY ideas please tell me! Thanks again for the reviews. I will update next when I get 6 more reviews! ;-)**

_Chases pov_

Once me and Douglas arrived at his lab he showed me a capsule he made for me so I don't 'glitch' everywhere and destroy everything. I was missing my family but not their constant nagging on and on. You could say it was a good thing in some way ya?

I came out of the lab where my capsule was to meet Douglas and a strange looking man. "Who's this?" I ask concerned. _Was this another bionic? Who Is he?_ "This is Victor my son" Douglas said to me. "He is bionic as well, he has all your bionics plus Adam and Bree's" well at first I was a little shocked he had bionics to! But after a week I slowly became calmer. I wonder what Donald must be thinking?

"Chase come here!" Douglas calls after me. I ran into the lab where he was when I saw a control table and he was holding a key like what he used when he tried to download my bionics… oh I get it!. "It is time" he called to me. I didn't hesitate once I went straight up to him and said "do it dad! I don't want to be Chussle anymore!" yes I started calling him dad but he was a better dad then Donald. He treated me like a son. When Victor was there he was a little stricter but when he was gone he would home-school me for fun! Give me collage degree work. I was never happier. But I wanted to be better than Adam and Bree. I was sick of being flash glue, I wanted to be the best bionic.

He inserted the key into my chip. Everything went dark for a few minutes but when I got up again I felt better than before I felt invincible. "Perfect" I said to Douglas smiling evilly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys this isn't an update but an important author's note! **

**I was wondering if someone would do 2 more chapters in this story and I'll do the rest because I don't know what to do!**

**To do so please**

**1: review/pm and tell me what you will do with the story.**

**2: make sure you listen to others ideas in the story **

**Thanks guys!**

**p.s is there any other stories I could write about for you?**


End file.
